1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser or to a device for designating a target by means of a laser of equivalent light source (a so-called) light target designator device). Devices of this kind are mounted to optical instruments or weapons for designating a target by means of a visible or invisible laser or light spot. In order to adjust the optical axis of the laser or light source with the axis of the instrument used therewith, it is necessary to tilt the optical axis in an x- and a y-direction in the system of coordinates. The x-direction normally is in a horizontal plane, whereas the y-direction is in a vertical plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known adjusting devices for this purpose for each of said x- and y-directions have a one-sided adjusting element cooperating with a bracket for the light source, which adjusting element works against a spring. This results in two substantial drawbacks. First, there is the danger that due to shock and/or vibrations the bracket is temporarily moved off its position against the force of said spring and thereafter does not exactly return to its initial position again. This results in a misalignment of the light beam after the occurrence of a shock , which then necessitates a readjustment of the device. Secondly, with adjusting devices of the type mentioned it is nearly impossible to arrive at reproducible beam positions by repeated identical adjusting procedures.
Therefore, there is always a slight deviation from the correct beam position depending on the actual direction of adjustment, i.e. on whether the adjustment has been made by displacing the bracket towards the positive or the negative side of the x- or y-direction.